Slumber Party CH1 (Fionna and Cake)
by Sutekina-kawaii
Summary: The residents of Aaa are getting ready for the sleepover of a lifetime


Peppermint Maids POV

Everyday I cater to him. I fetch him the things he requires: the royal scrolls, test tubes, tarts. I make sure he is to brush his teeth, comb his chewy locks and dress as a prince should. I do all this in hopes that perhaps one day he will acknowledge me as not just a servant, but as a friend. I shut my journal after signing my name in a sloppy scrawl at the bottom of the page. I place it in its usual hiding space, turn of the lamp illuminating the room and drag my self to my bed. "Even if he doesn't love me, I'll always love him" I think as I drift off to sleep.

Fionas POV

" So I was kicking this Ogres buns, right?" he nods his head, urging me to go on.

"and then Cake comes behind him and does a super sneak attack"

"That sounds most algebraic, Fiona!" Prince Gumball exclaims. I chuckle as I allow myself to fall backwards onto the green apple scented grass below me. Today had been an awesome day, I had recorded a couple songs with Marshall Lee, fought an Ogre and managed to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend. Later Megan and I were meeting to come up with more ideas for our radical slumber party, the party was next week and everyone in Aaa was super pumped about it. I raise myself off the grass into a sitting position and Prince Gumball grabs my chin and kisses me. " I must be the luckiest girl in the world" I think to myself and blush. He helps me to my feet "Come on, I'll take you home. MONOCHROMICORN!" Lord Monochromicorn rises from the ground and is accompanied by none other than my BFF, Cake. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Wonderful, Cake. Just wonderful."

Prince Gumballs POV

After I drop Fiona and Cake off, I decide to plan a surprise date for Fiona and I. "Peppermint Maid, would you please fetch me the royal planning book?"

"may I ask what for, sir?"

"I am planning a most intriguing date for Fiona and I" I watch as her facial expressions drops a bit. " I will of course require your help." I continue, her face returns to normal. While In the process of planning the phone rings, Peppermint runs to answer it.

"Hello... Why yes he is right here." she returns into the room with the phone in hand. "Its Marshall Lee" she whispers, I retrieve the phone.

"Hello."

"Yo, what's up, bro?"

"oh nothing brother, just planning a fantastical date for Fiona and I"

"sounds romance-y"

"indeed it is. While on the subject of romance how are you and Megan?"

"mathematical bro, she's amazing, we just got back from adventuring!"

" have you got her to agree yet?"

"she's not quite comfortable with the whole idea right now"

"I'm sure she'll come around"

"yeahhh, well I guess I'll talk to you later then"

"okay then. good night" I hand the phone back to peppermint and resume planning the date.

Marshall Lees POV

I hang up the phone and float over to the couch where Megan is sitting. She looks up at me with big brown eyes and I lean in to kiss her. Her face turns red, shes so cute when she blushes.

"Its getting late." she says, getting up.

"yeah, but I don't want you to go." I block the front door

"too bad." she tries to get past me to no avail.

"Ok, I'll walk you then, stupid." I stick out my tongue playfully.

She sighs deeply "NO FLYING!"

"ok, geeze I wont do it this time" I say trying to hide a smile.

"promise?"

"pinky promise."

She grabs her sweater and backpack and walks out the door with me trailing close behind. We've been walking for about five minutes when I decide to scoop her up and fly upwards.

"MARSHYYY! You promised!" she screams at the top of her lungs as she buries her head in my chest.

"You must have forgotten I'm the son of a demon. We don't honor promises" I laugh, she is so gullible.

"Im LUMPING scared of heights!" I kiss her forehead. We've reached her place.

"I know Meg." I lower us towards the ground, but I don't let her go immediately, I hold her close to me and bury my head in her neck, she gasps. I give her neck a gentle kiss and sit her down, and grab her hands in mine.

" Babe, I have something to ask you. Would you like to visit the Night-o sphere with me?

"Marshall, you know what my issue is with that."

"yeah, but I could solve that problem with one simple motion," I lean closer, her eyes widen she dodges my embrace.

"I'm just not ready" she lowers her head. I pull her chin up and look into her eyes.

" you know I'd wait an eternity for you." I smile at her and she smiles back. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. I wink at her and fly back home.

Megans POV

I watch Marshall fly away, then I turn to my house. It's small and cottage like, vines grow on one side of the house and the windows are fairly small. I walk inside and toss my backpack on the couch and plop down next to it. I take out my cellphone and begin dialing Fiona's number, I hear a slight shuffle coming from the direction of the bedroom an stop dialing. I get up and place my cellphone on the table.

"Hellooo?" no reply. I walk towards the bedroom and stick my hand in the doorway. I feel alongside the wall for the light switch, I feel the familiar nub and flip it. Light fills the room and I scream.


End file.
